crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Spirit of Fire
The UNSC Spirit of Fire (CVF-88) was a former Phoenix-class colony ship. She was built in 2473 to serve a civilian mission before conversion by the Navy as a support vessel. History Prior to her wartime service, the Spirit of Fire transported everything that was necessary to terraforming a colony such as heavy equipment for atmosphere alteration. After 50 years under civilian service, the Spirit of Fire was bought by the UNSC Navy in 2522 and converted to a support vessel. She was installed with three 530cm MAC's and the vessels large bays were altered to house military equipment rather than farm tools. For several years the Spirit was involved in establishing a UNSC bases and resupplying other ships. In 2530 the Spirit of Fire was outfitted with a Destroyers engines, allowing her to have greater output. Human-Covenant War In 2531 the Spirit of Fire participated in the Harvest Campaign which had been ongoing for six years. The Spirit provided Admiral Preston Coles Third Fleet with orbital support, replenishment of equipment and other support duties. The Spirits marine complement retook a fallen UNSC Base and prevent the destruction of a Forerunner relic. This relic leads the Spirit and her crew to the planet of Arcadia. On Arcadia the Spirit aided in the evacuation of the planet. Following the successful evacuation of civilians, the Marine complement prevented a Covenant excavation. The ships civilian liason, Ellen Anders and Sgt. Forge went into the ruins to investigate but were attacked with Anders abducted by Ripa Moramee'. Giving chase after the Covenant forces, the Spirit of Fire was led to a Forerunner Installation (Shield World 0459/Etran Harborage). While in search of Anders the Spirit and crew encountered the monstrocity that was the Flood. She only managed to survive with the help of Forerunner sentinels. As the Spirit entered the safety of the planets inner shell, the Spirit encountered a Covenant Destroyer which managed to heavily damage the ship. The crew repaired the Spirit into a working condition. On the surface somewhere, Anders managed to free herself from Moramee and led the UNSC to her. Once she was rescued, Anders explained to Cutter that the planet was a large Forerunner fleet facility; capable of annihilating any UNSC fleet. In order to prevent this from happening the Captain took the ships FTL drives and ordered the crew to make an improvised weapon out of it. Once the crew managed to get to the worlds Apex, the Marines attempted to prepare and detonate their bomb. With some difficulty from Ripa Moramee and honor guards, the Spirits crew were able to secure the FTL weapon with the sacrifice of Sgt. John Forge. The Shield World was destroyed and the Spirit of Fire singlehandedly saved humanity for the time-being. As a result of using the vessels only means of faster than light travel the entire crew had to be put into cryosleep while they took the long journey back home. In 2534 the UNSC Spirit of Fire was formally declared lost with all hands. UEG-UCR War in January 2576 a deep space probe picked up the distress beacon of the Spirit of Fire. In the last 33 years, the Spirit of Fire had managed to escape from the vicinity of the Shield World but was nowhere near anywhere home. A UNSC patrol investigated and found the drifting ship. When the crew was awaken, the patrol had returned with a salvage team and towed the Spirit of Fire to Mars. The crew was debriefed of the current situation and then given a well deserved rest while the Navy tinkered with their long lost ship. One month later, hostilities were declared against the UCR, a threat that had appeared while the Spirits crew was drifting in space. The Spirit fought in the opening of this war and the last UNSC ship destroyed at the conclusion. At the Battle of Earth when Exon, CMF, TRM and UCR had invaded, the Spirit of Fire went on the defensive to protect the city of Sydney. The Spirits crew fought valiantly against the hordes of invaders. Near the end of the battle, a massive Exon fleet arrived. At this point in the fight, the Spirit had been heavily damaged and was put down by an Exon ships projector beam. When the war ended the hulk of the Spirit of Fire remained in Sydney harbor for several weeks. Her remnants were partially broken up in June of 2576 with some of her preserved, including one turret and the Captains list on her hull. Work on scrapping her stopped and she was towed out further away where the ship would not disturb harbor movement. Specifications (2531) *Three 530cm MAC cannon *34 Deck guns *ATAF missile turrets *180 (24) Archer missile silos Category:Ship Category:UNSC